


For Freeza's Pleasure

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Evil, F/F, F/M, Girls in Chains, Guro, Inspired by Art, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Snuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Freeza gets anything he wants. However, when he suddenly goes into heat a few hundred years early right before he's about to begin plans for destroying Planet Vegeta, he decides to cause the extinction of the Saiyan Race in a much more personal method. One at a time, or close enough, and satiating his lust along the way.Having enjoyed himself so much, and having collected a harem of the planet's previously most-beautiful, he decides to make it a regular occurrence. Fast-forward to the future, and Earth is another planet on his list to handle personally.(Inspired, and including, artwork from Salvamakoto from Deviantart)





	For Freeza's Pleasure

The tyrant frowned, feeling uncomfortable. 

His species was an extremely long-lived one, they were monstrously powerful, each and every one of them, and they came from a planet that was so inhospitable to life that most forms of life in the universe would perish within seconds of entering its atmosphere. The Arcosians were apex predators among apex predators. And thus, possibly to spare the universe from guaranteed annihilation, and like many apex predators, Arcosians breed very rarely. 

Once every thousand years, really.

They planned much of their lives around it, and Freeza had been aiming to spend a century at home, with other Arcosians, when the urge to mate appeared. 

That would be three centuries from now, but, it seemed, biology had a different idea. The warlord scowled as he sipped his whine, trying not to think too hard about anything. Why had it happened now? When he had important work to be doing! A task that had been given to him by Beerus himself! Eliminate planet Vegeta, the god had told him. Apparently, to make them pay for the rudeness they had committed. 

Agh! He needed to work off some energy, and soon.

"Lord Freeza?"

"Yes, Zarbon?" trying to pull his mind away from his situation, he looked back at Zarbon. 

"Nearly all the Saiyans are back on Planet Vegeta." his lieutenant said, "The only team still active are Bardock's elite squadron. They're heading for Cannassa."

"Want me to go handle them?" Dodoria asked, hungrily. 

Freeza knew that same hunger, at the moment. 

"No." Freeza said, his face warming at the thought. He wouldn't taint himself with lower life-forms! That would be base! Almost bestiality, to consider... doing it with a monkey.

"You... don't want me to go handle them?" Dodoria asked, surprised. Ah, Freeza hadn't realized he said no out loud. But he couldn't exactly admit to his soldiers that he was muttering to himself, could he?

And... 

He glanced at the image of Bardock's elite squad, and his eye lingered on one of the members in particular.

That ass would be his. Monkey or not, the Heat was getting to him, and if it wasn't sated, he would go berserk, sooner or later. He needed sex, and he would have it.

"I'll go take care of it myself. I need to work off some stress." he said, surprising everyone in the room. 

"B-But Lord Freeza, such dirty work is below you-"

"Are you questioning me, Zarbon?" Freeza growled, and his lieutenant immediately stepped away, backing off. "Good. I'll be taking a pod. I've changed my mind about Planet Vegeta's destruction." 

"You aren't going to destroy them all?"

"Oh, the planet will be destroyed, but the Saiyans have been good to us." he smirked, "And legends are just legends, are they not? No. Instead, I will be performing a test. We will go down and handle it like any other planet-cleansing mission, except... if a Saiyan proves strong enough, we'll allow them to come up to the ship. We'll purge the useless and the defiant from their species." he smiled, and he was glad for his chair hiding it, as he felt his member thicken as the thought titillated him to the bone, "Actually... I'll do that myself as well. Keep the ship in the atmosphere. I'll be back soon."

His lieutenants looked to each other, eyes wide, "Freeza's going down to the planet himself?"

"Well... better he works his stress off on the Saiyans rather than us." Zarbon said.

Dodoria sighed, "And here I was hoping I'd get to kill a few Saiyans myself."


End file.
